The Unobtainable Man
by Shanna1
Summary: A Young Captain asks Sam's advice about being in love with an unobtainable man.


The Unobtainable Man  
  
Title: The Unobtainable Man  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the wonderful people who make the programme.  
  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer (slight reference)  
  
Season: 4  
  
Archive: Sam and Jack yes  
  
Summary: A Young Captain asks Sam's advice about being in love with an Unobtainable man.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Mel for betaing this for me.  
"Major Carter do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something." A hesitant voice asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Anna. I thought I told you to call me Sam." Sam smiled at Captain Anna Long.  
  
"I know. You did. I just keep forgetting."  
  
"I had the same problem with Colonel O'Neill. It took me three years to remember to not call him Colonel or Sir when we were off duty. Then again, he still calls me Carter whether we're on or off duty. Going back to the subject you, wanted to talk about something. Do you think we could take it to the commissary? I need some coffee."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked as she sat opposite Anna and pushed a cup of coffee across the tale to her.  
  
"This is kind of awkward." Anna stirred the spoon round her cup incessantly.  
  
"Go ahead you can ask me anything." Sam encouraged.  
  
"How do you cope with it?"  
  
"How do I cope with what?" Sam asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"Being in love with an unobtainable man?"  
  
"Major North?" Sam asked, thinking of Anna's CO - Major Adam North - the leader of SG-15. Anna nodded. "Okay. This is definitely not the place to be having this conversation."  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Anna shuffled her chair backwards.  
  
"No. I don't mind you asking. It's just this is the worst place for gossip. Look I have some paperwork to do but it shouldn't take more than an hour. You're on down time right?"  
  
"Yes, until Monday." Anna nodded. "Why don't you come over to my house in. say. two hours and we can talk there without the gossips?" She suggested.  
  
"Thanks, Sam." Anna smiled.  
  
"You know where it is?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. I'd better go. Major North wants the preliminary reports on PX7-1730 memorized before we ship out." She left quickly.  
  
"She seemed in a hurry. Something you said, Major?" A voice from behind her asked.  
  
"No, Sir." She turned to see Jack O'Neill stood behind her. "She has a report to memorize."  
  
"Who is she again?" Jack asked sitting down.  
  
"Captain Anna Long. She's the scientist on SG-15." Sam supplied.  
  
"Adam North commands SG-15 doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Talking of reports. have you finished the one on our last mission?"  
  
"I just have to finish typing it. I'll have it on your desk in half an hour, sir."  
  
"Very well, Major. You better get to it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Just over two hours later, Sam and Anna were sitting on Sam's couch with glasses of wine.  
  
"So. how long have you been in love with Adam?"  
  
"Since the first day I meet him." Anna supplied.  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"I don't know. there was something about the way he ticked me off for being late, even though it wasn't my fault, that made me want to jump him. Every time I see him the feeling comes back."  
  
"You joined the SGC what? Two years ago?"  
  
"Yep. Sad isn't it? It's those dumb non-frat regs. The guy is pure military through and through; he wouldn't break a reg unless his life absolutely- one- hundred- percent depended on it. I mean, the other day, I had to go over to his place and pick him up because he'd left his car lights on while we were off world and the battery went flat. When I got there he was running late, so he was just about to take a shower. Anyway, the phone rang. He told me to get it and it was his mother. I had a nice chat with her for ten minutes because she knew if she hung up he wouldn't call her back. He spent the first five minutes explaining emphatically that I was his 2IC, there were military regs and he didn't need a wife or a girlfriend."  
  
"Sounds like a conversation I had with Jack's ex-wife, Sara. She called to make sure he was okay because she'd told him a few days before she was getting remarried. I don't think she believed there was nothing going on as it was 0700 but still."  
  
"I know.. Adam has this habit of not listening or cutting me off whenever I try to explain something scientific to him or anyone else. The other day, for example, he asked me to explain why we were always taking soil samples. So I started to explain that we need to check the mineral content and run a spectral analysis. He stopped me and said he really didn't want to know and sat on a rock and started whistling 'Sweet Home Alabama.' Harv and Luke couldn't stop laughing." She referred to Lt Harvey Thompson and Lt Luke Singer who completed SG-15.  
  
"I know the feeling. Jack is the same way. Janet has the theory that they do it because, when we start explaining things to them with complicated or technical terms, they remember how much smarter than them we really are and their egos can't take it. So they have to pretend to be butch and that they don't care and that they'd rather be in a battle defending Earth."  
  
"I think Doc Fraiser is right. But how do you get men like that to admit how they feel?"  
  
"Zatarc testing? But I wouldn't recommend it." Both women laughed. "Janet had the idea of contracting an alien virus, like when we were infected by the touched virus, to seduce Daniel. But she talked herself out of it since she is a doctor and she shouldn't really pretend to be sick."  
  
"An alien virus?" Anna questioned.  
  
"Yes. She planned on kissing him, then pretending to faint. When she woke up, she wouldn't remember a thing."  
  
"Dr Fraiser is very sneaky." Anna concluded.  
  
"Oh yeah. She has the habit of bringing out the big needles when people annoy her." Sam's doorbell rang. "But you know, Anna," Sam said as she got up to open the door. "What General Hammond doesn't know. won't hurt him." She opened the door. "Hi, Jack."  
  
"Hi, honey. Can I come in?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer. He stepped in and kissed her.  
  
"Um. Jack you remember Anna, don't you." She asked, as he released Sam.  
  
"Captain Long." He nodded at Anna.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. I'll see you later, Sam. If you'll excuse me sir, I have to go and see Dr Fraiser about contracting an alien virus." She brushed passed him.  
  
"What was all that about?" Jack asked, curious.  
  
"We'll find out when SG-15 gets back and we see Adam North's face. Now where were we?" She asked as she kicked the door shut.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was now or never Anna thought.  
  
"Major North? May I have a quick word with you sir?" Anna asked, as they were packing to return to the SGC.  
  
"Of course. What's wrong Captain?"  
  
"Oh nothing, sir. I just wanted to do this."  
  
She slipped her arm around his neck and drew her lips to his. He didn't push her away. As she broke the kiss, Adam looked at her for a second  
  
"Care to explain yourself, Captain?"  
  
"I don't feel well." She pretended to collapse at his feet.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
He crouched beside her unmoving form. "Singer, get the gate open now! Long's collapsed." He said over the radio.  
  
"Yes, sir." Lt Singer replied.  
  
Adam scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the gate. "Send the F.R.E.D through, then come back yourself. I'm going to get Long to Dr Fraiser." He ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The two Lieutenants replied, as he stepped though the gate.  
  
"Major North. can you put me down?" Anna said as soon as they were through.  
  
He obliged.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Sir?" Anna asked innocently.  
  
"Major North would you care to explain?" General Hammond asked as the F.R.E.D came through.  
  
"Captain Long should report to the infirmary, sir. She collapsed."  
  
The two Lieutenants joined them and the gate disengaged.  
  
"Very well. All of you report to the infirmary and we'll debrief in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Captain Long nodded and headed off to the infirmary, her team mates following  
  
"Captain Long. we need to talk." Adam said as he caught up with her.  
  
"What about, sir?" Anna asked.  
  
"I think you know." He gripped her elbow. "About what happened back on the planet."  
  
"Sir? We collected the samples, there were no signs of life and we packed up the F.R.E.D.. The next thing I know, we're back in the embarkation room."  
  
"You don't remember anything else?"  
  
"No, sir. I should really go and see Doc Fraiser. Maybe she can tell me why  
  
I blacked out, sir. Then maybe you can fill me in on what I missed?"  
  
"Maybe Captain, maybe."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So. Anna, how are you feeling?" Janet Fraiser asked.  
  
"I feel fine, thank you. Though.Major North is concerned. I blacked out and he had to carry me through the gate."  
  
She could feel Adam behind her.  
  
"What happened, Major?" Janet asked.  
  
"She said she didn't feel well, then she collapsed at my feet. When I brought her back through the gate, she woke up and asked me to put her down." He explained.  
  
"And what was she doing before she felt ill?"  
  
"She said she wanted to talk to me and, when I asked her what about, she said nothing. She kissed me. I asked her to explain and then she collapsed."  
  
"Go back a second. Did you say I kissed you?" Anna asked trying to look shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir.With all due respect, I don't think so. There are regulations about that sort of thing. We could be court-martialed, Sir."  
  
"I know. but you kissed me all the same."  
  
"Sir. I know I blacked out, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I kissed someone."  
  
"Guys. would you back me up on this?" He turned to Harvey and Luke.  
  
"We didn't see anything sir. We were packing up the F.R.E.D and you and Anna stepped away. Next we knew you were telling us to open the gate.  
  
"Major, are you sure it happened as you said?" Janet asked, knowing exactly what had happened as she and Anna had discussed it the previous day.  
  
"Of course it happened."  
  
He was riled. just as Anna had predicted.  
  
"Would you care to demonstrate, so I can understand what happened?" Janet asked. "Captain, if you'd oblige." She encouraged, as Anna hopped off the bed.  
  
"Fine. We were packing up the F.R.E.D. and Anna asked if she could talk to me. We walked a short distance from the gate. I asked her what was wrong. She said 'nothing. she just wanted to do this' then she put her arm around my neck," Anna obliged." And then she kissed me. " Anna obliged again.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
Jack and Sam walked into the infirmary.  
  
"We'll come back later."  
  
"No. We were just conducting an experiment." Adam was still kissing Anna - his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"What's going on here?" General Hammond asked joining the crowd. "Now we're definitely going to get the non-fraternization regulation changed, otherwise were going to lose all our best teams. It was bad enough when it was just you two."  
  
"Sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"Colonel, I am neither blind nor stupid. There has been a pool going since ever since the day you two met. I haven't gotten around to calling the President yet because you were doing a reasonable job of keeping it discreet. But now I owe Jacob money."  
  
"My Dad knows?" Sam interrupted.  
  
"Major. everyone knows. You two are the worst kept secret in the SGC. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to break this up." He turned back to Adam and Anna. "Major North." He bellowed.  
  
Adam quickly stopped the kiss.  
  
"Then I asked her to explain herself. She said she wasn't feeling well and she collapsed at my feet." He finished explaining. "General Hammond, sir. I didn't see you there. I was just demonstrating for Dr Fraiser what happened when Captain Long collapsed."  
  
"As long as it doesn't happen again while your on duty, I don't know a thing about it. Is that clear Major?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes, General Hammond."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to telephone the President. It appears we have some things to discuss regarding regulations."  
  
With that General Hammond left. "Now I just have to run the normal physicals. By the way Captain, that was a nicely executed operation." Janet winked at her.  
  
"Thanks. And Sam. thanks for the idea."  
  
"You're welcome. I'd better get back to work. Colonel?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go and hide from Jacob. do some paperwork." He corrected himself.  
  
"I'll start with you, Lt Thompson. "  
  
Janet took the Lieutenants aside so Anna and Adam could talk.  
  
"Operation? Anna. do you want to explain?"  
  
"I'll explain later. when you take me to dinner to apologize for embarrassing me in front of the General."  
  
"And what do I get in return?"  
  
"I might let you repeat the demonstration. It was definitely better the second time."  
  
"You remember the first time?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. You know, for a military man, you don't move very fast. I had to do something. Otherwise, I'd be dead before you noticed me. Besides, I got out of walking through the gate. What did you think of my acting skills?"  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Yes Major?" She shot him an innocent smile. "If you argue, I'll have no memory of the incident. I'll just have to explain to General Hammond that you kissed me. Now, if you'll excuse me, you can pick me up at eight. I have to get my physical done and then get back to my spectral analysis."  
  
Fin 


End file.
